Lost PBS Kids Idents and Schedule Bumpers
In September 1999, Dot and Dash were introduced. Because of the rebrand of PTV Park into PBS Kids, they decided to make idents where instead of Dot and Dash, there was a character from the show it was from. A big amount of these are lost. Most of the lost ones were on YouTube until 2013 - 2014. Unfortunately, nobody download them. The only remains of a few idents left are screenshots. Lost Character Idents * Adventures from the Book of Virtues: A pig turns into different animals. (FOUND) * Corduroy - A button pops out of an old man's shirt and wanders off into the street. It then lands in a sewer. The button then travels through the sewage pipe and makes it back into the street. The camera then zooms into the button and then Corduroy appears on the PBS Kids logo. (FOUND) * Any of the idents with the 007 template - (A straight rip has been found and was most likely used as a template for some Show IDs including this one.) * Curious George - George the Monkey replaces Dash's face with George the Monkey's face in the PBS Kids logo on a yellow background with dark yellow squares with the show's logo on the top. (FOUND) * Elliot Moose - This one has a bird pass by a train with a bootleg Godzilla, Giant trumpet, and sailboat.' (FOUND)' * It's a Big Big World (FOUND), Noddy (FOUND), Theodore Tugboat (FOUND), Liberty Kids - Dash makes shadow puppets * The Berenstain Bears (1st Version) - It's unknown but its existence was confirmed by a user on the 2nd version's YouTube video. * Sesame Street - A dog thinks of a hydrant, the hydrant thinks of a robot, the robot thinks of Dash turning his key and Dash thinks of Elmo and Elmo thinks of PBS. (FOUND) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse - A seal throws a ball into a cannon, who spits it out to a clown who juggles it until throwing it. The clown then squirts water with his water squirting flower. (FOUND).'' * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series '(FOUND), Thomas and Friends, Angelina Ballerina, Sagwa '''(FOUND), - A crab goes to her family. * Timothy Goes to School - A lunchbox appears in a classroom. In the lunchbox, there is an apple, a sandwich, and other foods. Another lunchbox appears zooming to the logo. (FOUND) * Wishbone - A person with a horse and Frankenstein appeared on a book before a dog's paw closed the book. (LOW QUALITY RIP FOUND) Schedule Bumpers Pinball bumpers *Adventures From The Book Of Virtues- Plato (FOUND) *The Berenstain Bears - Mama Bear (FOUND) *Reading Rainbow - Levar Burton (FOUND) *Zobomafoo - Zoboo (FOUND) *Wishbone - Soccer *Liberty's Kids - Sarah, Henri and James''' (FOUND)' Racetrack Bumpers *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina *Clifford '(FOUND)' *Clifford's Puppy Days - Clifford '(FOUND)' *George Shrinks - George '(FOUND)' *Kratts Creatures - Martin and Chris Kratt *PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch - George Shrinks Jack In The Box Bumpers *Anne of Green Gables - Anne '(FOUND)' *Bob the Builder - Bob '(FOUND)' *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas '(Partially Found)' Bookworm Bunch Bumpers *Corduroy '(FOUND)' *Corduroy Alternate - Corduroy *Elliot Moose Alternate - Elliot *Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse Alternate - Marvin *Timothy Goes To School Alternate - Timothy Coming Up Next Bumpers Circus Lion: Between the Lions Tots TV Zoboomafoo Elephant: Barney & Friends Dragon Tales Sesame Street Wishbone Bubble Heads: Adventures From the Book of Virtues Caillou Kratt's Creatures Noddy Theodore Tugboat Candy Machine: Mister Rogers Neighborhood PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Teletubbies The Puzzle Place Zoom Science Lab: Arthur Clifford the Big Red Dog Reading Rainbow PTV Park Around PTV Park Bumpers *Kidsongs *Mark Kistlers Imagination Station *Pappyland *Rosie And Jim *Storytime *Tots TV *The Big Comfy Couch *The Magic Schoolbus *Theodore Tugboat Coming Up Next Bumpers *Reading Rainbow *Arthur *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Wishbone *Teletubbies *The Noddy Shop *Kratts' Creatures *Zoboomafoo (early 1999) *ZOOM (early 1999) *Tots TV *Rosie and Jim *The Big Comfy Couch *Kidsongs *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Mark Kristler's Imagination Station *Ghostwriter *Pappyland *Club Connect *Someday School Leads http://timewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_TV_Idents_by_PBS https://www.youtube.com/user/PBSfanatic BookOfVirtuesTVID.png|Adventures from the Book of Virtues ('FOUND') AnneGreenGablesTVID.png|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series ('FOUND') WishboneTVID.png|Wishbone '(LOW QUALITY RIP FOUND)' Th.jpg|Corduroy ident '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-05-09-20-27-48.png|Timothy Goes To School Ident '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-05-09-20-28-24.png|Elliot Moose Ident '(FOUND)' ImageCorp_20160611200016.jpg|Its a Big Big World Ident '(FOUND)' PBSKidsSesame.png|Sesame Street Ident '(FOUND)' Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-13-51.png|Pinball: Berenstain Bears '(FOUND)' Screenshot 2016-06-04-17-35-33.png|Race track: Clifford '(FOUND)' Bob_the_Builder.jpg|Jack In the Box: Bob the Builder '(FOUND)' ImageCorp_20160628200938.jpg|Pinball: Adventures From the Book of Virtues '(FOUND)' 1467159624452_trimmed.png|Pinball: Zoboomafoo '(FOUND)' ImageCorp_20160620211000.jpg|Sagwa ident '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-05-04-17-09-38.png|Jack in the Box: Jakers '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-05-03-20-30-12.png|Pinball: LIBERTY'S KIDS '(FOUND)' ImageCorp_20160611151515.jpg|Racetrack: George Shrinks '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-06-30-09-03-43.png|Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse Ident '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-07-16-21-02-53.png|Racetrack: Clifford's Puppy Days '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-07-18-09-32-42.png|Jack In The Box: Anne of Green Gables '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-09-08-18-49-23.png|Jack in the Box - Thomas and Friends '(PARTIALLY FOUND)''' PBS Kids Redwall ID REAL.png|Redwall ident Updates 3/18/16: A screenshot of the Corduroy ID has surfaced. 3/19/16: A screenshot of the Wishbone ID has surfaced! 3/20/16: Screenshots of the Anne of Green Gables and Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID's have surfaced. As well as videos of the Liberty's Kids, Anne of Green Gables, and Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID's have surfaced! Also, the icon for Kratts' Creatures has surfaced. Link to Liberty's Kids ID (SKIP TO 0:38): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zd4eIZC_5Y Link to Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3zjlJjECuQ Link to Anne of Green Gables ID (SKIP TO 1:06): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_LASB1vaYw 3/22/16: The Curious George ident has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UirfBPbF9lU 3/24/16: The It's a Big Big World ident has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL7c2BTnai0 4/9/16: A part of the Wishbone and Eliot Moose idents has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cw8xlKi_3M 4/14/16: The Liberty's Kids, Adventures from the Book of Virtues, and Anne of Green Gables idents have been deleted from the internet. 4/19/16: We can't find anything anymore by just searching on Google. 5/1/16: PBSFanatic has been contacted. No response. 5/9/16: The Elliot Moose and Timothy Goes To School Idents have been found. Elliot Moose: https://mega.nz/#!2l0iCRgQ!ajvsutVVX-XY9cY5JkFxGi39b731j9zLocErEXHCy64 Timothy Goes to School Ident: http://mega.nz/#!C5smBAjB!JDL5bV-EINxVncRndzcS_jiQMrJKQzqk_iayvYcA_Dw 6/4/16: Another clip of the wishbone ident was found http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7ZSDhlFhrc 6/5/16: A picture of the Bob the Builder schedule has been found. 6/8/16: The Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse and sagwa ident videos became private 6/10/16: The Sesame Street ident has also been privated. 6/29/16: The Jakers Jack in the Box ident has also been privated. The Adventures from the Book of Virtues pinball ident has been found. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvvqyxXDRCo 6/30/16: PBSFantic is helping us! :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzDkruUB_ks http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYwSJXPL1A8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eoyQyERf-Q http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EsySZERZQ8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxknNoQhuvE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7pKUW3yMfc http://www.youtube.com/?#/watch?v=CtFiI97KhcA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6rGacsLx9c http://www.youtube.com/#/watch?v=lQ4K-yG3reY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODqbShj7Zgo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhHV6U0TrCs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=encDmLOa0Xw 9/6/16: The Thomas Jack in the Box ident has been partially found. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEkuORdHzNg 9/26/16: The Reading Rainbow Pinball ident has been found. http://www.youtube.com/#/watch?v=5ALnDXzBUk0 1/17/17: The Corduroy ident has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lioc84X6A7k 1/19/17: PBSfanatic found some more PBS Kids idents! :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZoYy9A4GPc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D7AjGnTv9o https://www.youtube.com/#/watch?v=mKTJMZOQMoI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9WeLVeFOwU Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Existence Unconfirmed Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Lost PBS